Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls)
Summary Over 1 trillion years ago, Bill was a second dimensional being. After getting tired of the flat minds, flat homes and flat dreams, he destroyed his home dimension along with everyone inside it. He then went into hiding in the Nightmare Realm where he terrorized people for billions of years. Eventually, his dimension started to decay so he wanted a new, stable dimension. Eventually, he met a man named Stanford Pines who summoned him in a desperate attempt to discover the secrets of the universe. Working together and accomplishing many things, they built a portal that opens a gateway between Stanford's world and Bill's world. After realizing Bill's intentions, Stanford shut down the device. Bill didn't obtain his physical form until 30 years later where he tricked Mabel into giving him the dimensional rift. This started a one week event known as "Weirdmageddon". However, he couldn't spread his weirdness outside of GF. So, he tried to force Stanford until telling him the equation. However, he was eventually defeated with the sacrifice of Stanley. However, many evidence such as his incantation and the fact that Stanley's memory returned hints at the fact that Bill might still be alive. Powers and Stats Tier: 11-A | At least High 3-A, possibly Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C | 2-A physically. At least 2-A, potentially High 2-A via Weirdmageddon Name: Bill Cipher Origin: '''Gravity Falls '''Gender: '''Unknown, even Bill himself doesn't know as his dimension has over 14 billion genders '''Age: '''Over 1 Trillion Years old '''Classification: Dream Demon Powers & Abilities: 'Superhuman Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-High. Regenerated from his arms and legs) Immortality (Types 1 and 4), Resurrection ( Could be ressurected by The Axolotl if he speaks an incantation ) , Non-Corporeal (Exists as a disembodied consciousness made out of pure energy), Teleportation ( Can Teleport in and out of minds) , Shape-Shifting (Can shape-shift himself into other people in order to trick someone) Body Control (Can Manipulate someone's appearance) , Telekinesis, Pyrokenisis (Can create fire without any sort of outside help, and can manipulate the intensity of that fire so that one can easily shake his hand without any burn marks) , Reality Warping (Those who are in the Mind can "do whatever they can imagine") , Time Manipulation (Can slow down or stop time entirely) , Inter-Universal Travel (Can enter the mindscape), Gravity Manipulation (Can turn the world upside down) , Creation (Can create images or life out of nothing. More detailed list of creation abilities explained here ), Biological Manipulation (Could Manipulate Mabel's appearance), Light Manipulation (Could Project Light onto Dipper), Dream manipulation and Nightmare Inducement (Can enter people's minds. Is known as a "dream demon"), Cross-universal awareness (Could See into other universes) ,Illusion Creation (Can create objects like The dimensional Rift), Intangibility (Was incapable of being attacked by Mabel ) Energy Projection (Can shoot lasers out of his hands), Flight/levitation, Size Manipulation (Can increase his size from smaller than a human to being several times bigger than a human), Telepathy ( Can see what people are thinking), Fourth Wall Awareness (Could contact the real world via reddit ), Elongation (Can stretch his arms and likely other body parts out), Portal Creation, Cloning (Can create multiple versions of himself) , Energy Manipulation (Can Generate Electricity), Apportation ( Can teleport ), Shadow Manipulation ( Stalked Dipper as a Shadow ), Precognition (Predicted the destruction of the Gideon Bot and Gideon going to jail . .25 speed is suggested), Astral Projection ( Can project himself into our thoughts through the Mindscape ), Minor Future Manipulation (Could contact Blendin Blandan and make a deal with him ), Resistance to Madness Inducement (Lived in the Nightmare realm for 1 trillion years, just a few seconds in the nightmare realm caused Fiddleford to go insane), Disintergration when mentioning Bill's name (Bill states that if anyone heard his true name they'd evaporate into dust), Rage Power and Berserk Mode (His power increases dramatically while in raged), Retrocognition (Could show Dipper previous events), Immunity to Time Manipulation (Implied to be unbound by time), Intuitive Apititude (Could Understand who Stanley was just by looking at his burn mark) These certain abilities are only possible if Bill makes a deal with him: Soul Manipulation (Could pull a soul out of someone's body), Mind Manipulation (Can steal memories out of someones' mind) , Immortality (Type 6. Can hop from one body to the next) Possession (Can posses people if deal is made) | Should have the same abilities but on a higher scale/degree, Madness Inducement (Weirdness Bubbles can turn someone insane), Clairvoyance (Looks down at us 5 sense people), Matter Manipulation (States that he can control matter), Resistance to Reality Warping and Space-Time manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (States that he can manipulate space), Immortality, (Types 1, 3, 4, and 9), Weather Manipulation (Can create storm clouds and lighting bolts just by being angry), Physical Shields (Could block an attack from Dipper), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Created Mabelland), Life Manipulation (Created life during the events of weirdmageddon), Dupication ( Could duplicate his arms during combat ), Summoning (Brought his friends with him to Gravity Falls), Chaos Manipulation (Controls both Matter, space, and time, described as the god of chaos), Transmutation (Could transform Stanford into gold, could turn townsfolk into tapestries), Weirdness Manipulation (Created Weirdmageddon), Laser Manipulation (Devolved into two categories: Heat Vision From being capable of melting the Northwest tower and Disintergration from disentergrating The Time Baby) 'Attack Potency: Plane level (A second dimensional being. Due to Bill's Description of the place, we know that it's specifically referring to the mathematical, Two-Dimensional space) | 'At least '''High Universe Level '(Described by Stanford as a being from a higher plane of reality and is stated to be unbound from time), possibly 'Universe Level+ '(Implied to be slightly stronger than The Time Baby) | At least Universe level+ (One-shotted The Time Baby) '''| Multiverse level+ '''physically (Stanford states multiple times that Bill is a threat to the GF Multiversewhich has been stated to have an infinite amount of worlds). At least '''Multiverse level+, potentially''' High Multiverse level+ via Weirdmageddon (Bill's stated to be a threat to the multiverse, which is theorized to have five spatial dimensions) 'Speed: None | Unknown '| Unknown |''' Immeasurable, Ubiquitous '''throughout >Space-Time via Nightmare Realm (Is a space which connects to all infinite universes within the Gravity Falls multiverse) '''Lifting Strength: None | Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength:' ''None | At Least High Universal possibly Universal+ | At least Universal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Plane level | At least High Universe level, Possibly Universe Level+ | At least Universe level+ | Multiverse level+ ' 'Stamina: 'Unknown. Varies when possessing humans 'Range: None | Unknown | Multi-Universal | Multiversal+. At least Multiversal+, potentially High Multiversal+ via Weirdmageddon Standard Equipment:'' ''None Intelligence: Supergenius '''(Is said to know "lots of things", such as the truth of many well-known conspiracies as well as future events, like the destruction of Gideon-bot and that Gideon Gleeful would go to prison. Bill is also able to look through the eye of anything that is made in his image, allowing him to know what occurs even when he isn't around) '''Weaknesses: '''Can't spread his weirdness outside of Gravity Falls, Can be erased if he gets trapped in someone's mind and then erasing said mind, Can't enter someone's mind unless if you make a deal with him '''Key: Before "Liberation" | Mindscape | Restricted | Unrestricted Note: Examples of Bill Cipher's restricted form's abilities being on a higher scale/degree than his mindscape form includes his reality warping as it increases from a rather unknown and unqauntifiable "You can do whatever you can imagine" (See above) to being able to destroy the fabric of existence. His size manipulation increases from being several times larger than a human (See above) to being several times bigger than a building when restricted via the Gravity Falls natural law of weirdness magnetism, and when unrestricted he can be larger than a galaxy (Which hasn't been confirmed to be Bill's known limit). There is also a confirmed difference between Unrestricted and Restricted Bill as noted when Bill calls himself all-powerful if he breaks the barrier, which makes sense as Bill's unrestricted statements are infinitely greater than Restricted Bill's feats (See above) Please read this blog post before trying to upgrade Bill to high 1-C Feats: Respect Thread by PloZ Respect Thread by Bill With A Mouth Solos Fights Notable Victories: [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000033 Asriel Dreemur (Undertale)]' - Asriel's Profile' Toffee (Star Vs The Forces Of Evil) - Toffee's Profile ''' [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000089 '''Star Butterfly (Star Vs The Forces Of Evil)]' Star's Profile (2-A forms used for both)' Jack Noir (Homestuck) - Jack's Profile (2-A forms used for both) [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000109 Shuma Gorath (Marvel Comics)]' - Shuma Gorath's Profile' (2-C forms used for both) Aeon (Skullgirls) - Aeon's Profile (High 2-A forms were used. Speed and Durability Equalized) Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou Project) - Sakuya's Profile ''' [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000067 '''Unicorn (Transformers)]' - Unicron's Profile' Zalgo (Creepypasta) - Zalgo's Profile Rick Sanchez (Rick & Morty) - Rick's Profile Notable Losses: [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000081/r/3084913686683623391 Arceus (Pokemon)]' - Arceus's Profile (2-A forms used for both)' Thanos (Marvel Comics) - Thanos's Profile (2-A forms used for both) [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2161#8 Giygas (Earthbound)]' - Giygas' Profile (Low 2-C forms used for each)' Adramelech (Monster Girl Quest) - Adramelech's Profile ''' [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2416#10 '''The Annoying Dog (Undertale)]'- Annoying Dogs' Profile' [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1875 Nicol Bolas (Magic The Gathering)]' - Nicol's Profile (2-A forms used for both)' [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2526 True Darkseid (DC Comics)]' - Darkseid's profile (2-A forms used for both)' John Egbert (Homestuck)- John's Profile (2-A forms used for both) Madoka Kaname (Madoka Magica) - Madoka's Profile Caliborn (Homestuck)- Caliborn's Profile Inconclusive Matches:Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 2 Category:Gravity Falls Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Male Category:Non-Human Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Size Manipulators Category:Telepathy Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Hax Category:Eldritch Horror Category:Regeneration Users Category:Ressurection User Category:Non-Corporeal Category:Teleportation Category:Tier 3